


Crying Under A Full Moon

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Women's Murder Club - James Patterson, Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Human/Monster Romance, Interracial Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Past Rape/Non-con, Separations, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Sakura and the other zombie idols are in San Francisco on an international tour promoting their latest studio album Patient Zero when everything goes awry. Separated from the rest of the group, Sakura found herself in the Morgue, while searching the ravaged building, the undead teen walks in on a rape... What will she do?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dropping Like A Stone

It was supposed to be a simple performance, like the countless times before. The crowd of spectators would applaud the group and they soak it all in before moving on to the next show, but that is not what happened this time around.

Everything began innocently enough with a single heckler, who Saki had silenced by killing him with a bite, but like all zombies: the dead don't stay dead. Soon, the man reanimated and began attacking and killing others. In the span of an hour, most of San Francisco had been turned. Sakura soon found that she was alone, she goes searching for Saki and the others, but instead of finding her friends, she finds a trio of people armed with various weapons, all with horrified looks on their faces.

One of the people armed with a firearm, a woman who couldn't have been older than twenty-two trained her M-16 rifle on Sakura, who froze in her tracks. This action confused the young woman.

Sakura held her breath for what seemed like forever, then she heard and saw the three people get swarmed by a dozen Zombies, tearing them to pieces.

Sakura walked away from the grotesque scene, in search of her friends.

Chief Medical Examiner, Claire Washburn couldn't believe what was going on. Cindy, Lindsay, and Yuki were all dead, so were Ed and her Son. Now, here she was trapped in her office with a psychotic Police Officer who was violently raping her, stripping away the remaining humanity she had left.

"Open those pretty eyes of yours, sweetie." the man said in a gruff, smoke filled voice.

Claire didn't move, she just cried silently and just wished he'd finish and move on.

"Hey! I said open your eyes!!" the man yelled before slapping the ebony woman as hard as he could, the slap temporally blinded Claire. 

Sakura has made her way to the Morgue building, going inside she passes the many scenes of carnage and degradation on display in the halls, she heads down a dimly lit corridor.

The scent of blood is heavy in the air, Sakura found it dizzying, which made it hard to get her bearings.

Suddenly she heard something close by, it was hard to make out at first, but when Sakura came to the Medical Examiner's office door there was no mistaking the sound.

Moaning.

Immediately Sakura became angry, clenching her fists as she listened to the ordeal going on in the office.

After five minutes, the redhead couldn't stand it anymore, she growled loudly, loud enough for the people in the office to hear her. When he heard the growling outside the door the Officer pulled out of Claire and stood up before drawing his Beretta. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: Undead Savior

The Officer looks up, seeing a female zombie shambling towards her, an angry glare seared into her features. He shakily reached for his holster, expecting to find his gun, but surprisingly did not find it. 

Click.

The Officer looks down at Claire, who is pointing his stolen gun at him.

"Get off me, now." Claire hissed, her finger already on the trigger.

"D-don't do anything too hasty, those things out there will-."

"Being eaten alive by those creatures is a far better fate than you raping me!!"

Having heard enough, Sakura charged through the door and grabbing the Officer and pinning him against the nearby filing cabinet and sinking her rotting teeth into his neck.

"Gah!" the Officer gagged, blood oozing out of his mouth, Claire watched in horror as the female zombie sank her teeth deeper into his throat before ripping his throat out.

Sakura released the Officer and allowed his body to fall to the floor, she then looks up at Claire.

After wiping her mouth, Sakura walks slowly towards the frightened older woman.

"Miss, are you Ok?" Sakura asked gently, Claire looked up at the Zombie who had saved her life, completely shocked.

"Stay... away from me." Claire said, standing up and pointing the gun at the redheaded zombie girl.

"Y-you c-can talk?" Claire stutters as Sakura carefully approaches her.

"Yes, I can because I have Awakened, but now isn't the time to go into that, we need to get out of here." 

Not one to argue, Claire looks back at the dead cop, she goes over and takes his gun belt and puts it around her waist before holstering the gun and turning back to Sakura.

"Let's go." the older woman said.


End file.
